Revenge has a song
by Rika Okami
Summary: After being cheated on, Hilary leaves. Now she is back for Mariah's birthday and with a new man in her life. Little did she know that Revenge is not sweet, but it does have a song...and she knows the lyrics. KaiHil.


Hello dear reader,

You see, some people get cheated on while on a relationship... Before meeting my fiancée, I got cheated in a very bad way by my _ex_, more or less the same way like in this fic. I got over it quite fast as it was not a so serious relationship, but If I could, I would love to go back in time and have a sweet revenge…by embarrassing him in front of all his friends and acquaintances.

So I decided to do just that but in a fanfic.

This fanfic contains: songs ("Get the party started" and "There You Go", both from P!nk), and its one-sided KaiHil fic.

One-shot: _Revenge has a song_

It's been seventeen months, six days and a few hours since Tyson Granger saw for the last time his ex-girlfriend: Hilary Tatibana.

Now he found himself with a finished glass of Vodka Sunrise inside of _Tail's, _the most famous nightclub in Tokyo, for Mariah's birthday.

Tyson leaned on the bar and ordered another strong drink and turned around to look at the crowd on the dance floor. On his 23 years of existence, he never felt more depressed than he did now; not only he was girlfriendless, but his reputation was on the floor and his friends were _still_ mad at him.

I mean, he knew he made a mistake, but who doesn't? I mean, he wanted to apologize and make things right but she just… left. How was that his fault?

_You see, seventeen months, six days and a few hours ago Tyson had been at his place, with his girlfriend, making out and cuddling. Things were getting hotter by the second and one thing lead to another; suddenly they were both under the covers of his bed._

_His friends, Kenny, Kai, Ray and Max, were all outside practicing and chatting, oblivious to his current activities. But that didn't stop the couple from being passionate, seconds turned to minutes, and when it was almost over… _

_He heard a knock on his bedroom door and all hell broke loose._

_In matter of second __**Melanie**__, who was under him, pushed him off of her and demanded to know who the brunette standing in the doorway was._

_**Hilary,**__ on the other hand, had a hand over her mouth while her eyes showed nothing more than shock._

_After a few minutes of nasty silence, screaming started and was heard all over the dojo, drawing the attention from the other beybladers who came to look for them, but by the time they got to Tyson's bedroom things went from bad to worse._

_Not only Hilary found out about his affair, but also she demanded the truth. Hilary and Tyson were together for almost a year now but it seems he had been seeing the other girl for around 10 months… things turned nasty after that, for she engaged in a fight with Melanie, it got so bad that Ray and Kai had to come in and separate the two girls. _

_Ray tried to console a very hurt and crying Hilary. Melanie flew the scene not before striking a hard slap to Tyson and after that Kai punched him._

_He had never seen the Russian so lividly mad before. He turned around and told him how low he had gone and went to take Hilary from Ray and took her away._

Tyson signed and took a sip from his new drink. Things after that were not the same between his friends. Kai talked _even less_ to him before he too disappeared. Kenny and Max stayed mad at him for almost six months but started talking to him again. Ray…well, as Mariah's was Hilary's best friend he had to support his girlfriend and barely talked to him until a few weeks ago.

He messed up big time, but he loved Hilary and still did. He would give _anything _to just talk to her, but that seemed like a very impossible thing.

_Hilary left Tyson's after calming herself and managed to convince Ray and Kai that she could drive back home on her own. The day after, he went to her house to apologize and get her back but Hilary's mother opened the door –and by the way, looked with disgust at Tyson- and told –more like spat at him- that she sent her daughter to be with her father in Miami. Soon after, another blow took Tyson by surprise: Kai has left the team again just a month after Hilary._

At least he knew she was doing fine, Max has told him, that Ray told him, that Mariah said that she was happy and pursuing a music carrier now, but nobody has seen her since, _or so he thought_.

Tyson shook his head and took another sip from the alcoholic beverage and walked from the bar to where Max and Ray were standing.

"…That's what she said," Tyson heard Ray say.

Max seemed very pumped, "Awesome, man! It's been too long!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Tyson asked his teammates.

Both men looked between each other and then back at Tyson. They looked pretty nervous, "Well," Max started.

"Kai is coming tonight." Ray finished for Max.

Tyson cringed. Kai was his best friend, but after what happened he highly debuted that the Russian still considered him that.

"RAY!" all three men turned around to face a very exited Mariah, who didn't seem to notice Tyson. "SHE SAID YES!"

"Er…" Ray looked pretty anxious and shifted on his feet.

"What's wrong, Ray? I thought you would be exited too…" Then Mariah looked at Tyson, "what is _he_ doing here?" she spat pointing at the Dragoon's Master.

"Mariah, look…" Ray started.

"No. I don't want him to ruin everything!" Tyson was more confused than ever. "Its not fair!" she cried to her boyfriend.

"She just decided to come back and-" she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Tyson could seem like an idiot at times, but he clearly understood what she was trying to say.

_Hilary came back._

"Hil is back?" He seemed... hopeful. Maybe, just maybe he had a chance! "Where is she?" he demanded while reaching to grip the pink-head's right arm.

Mariah grabbed Tyson's hand in a split second and yanked it away from her. Then the pressed her cat-like nails on his hand making a nasty scratch. Tyson cried and withdrew his now injured hand from the neko-jin girl and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Don't you ever touch me again," She said in a very menacing way. "and I don't have to tell you _shit_. I don't own you anything, you bastard." She hissed.

Ray pulled his girlfriend back and hugged her, mostly to prevent her from hurting Tyson any further. " 'Riah!"

Mariah shook herself free and gave Ray a peck on the lips before apologizing for her swearing but not her attitude towards the bluenette. "Don't let him ruin my night… Or Hilary's" and with that she walked away and towards Julia, Emily and Mariam.

"Damn," Tyson hissed clutching his hand.

"You deserve it, Tyson" That made the bluenette look up.

"Ray," he begged, "I need to speak to her. I need to make things right. I've changed! I miss her and I love her! Please, _please_, where is she?"

Ray sighed but before he could speak the main stage lighted up with lights. Many people were already gathered by it. The show was about to start.

"I think you should go, Ty" now Max was against him too?

"Why don't you want me to stay? Wh-" Tyson was interrupted when a very familiar voice was heard all over the place.

"I promised my best friend Mariah a song on her birthday. So, here we go!"

Tyson felt as the whole world disappeared around him and the only thing he could see was that stage.

There, in the middle of the stage stood Hilary, in all her glory; brown hair, ruby eyes and looking more confident than ever. She was dressed with tight black jeans, a baggy grey crop top that showed her toned abdomen, and high-heeled boots.

She looked stunning. Like never before.

Tyson felt himself get hot. He desired to touch her again, to kiss her. _To make her his again. _Suddenly, he moved towards the stage and pushed his way to the front, ignoring his friends calling, or the people complaining about his rude movements. He just wanted to be close to her.

"Well, Mariah. Get your ass up here!" Hilary's said to the crowd until she spotted her Chinese best friend and hold out a hand to pull her up and in a hug. "Sweetie, lets get this party started!"

Hilary whispered something to Mariah who in return smiled widely. Then stepped aside motioning Ray, who was close to the front, to step up with her. He did and blushed to be in the spotlight.

Tyson noticed something he never thought possible. Hilary, who was holding the microphone on her right hand, sported a medium side tattoo on her wrist: a blue triangle. But before he could gawk at it he noticed someone in front of him.

"Kai?" said Russian turned around to face whoever was calling him. Upon seeing Tyson, his eyes got colder than usual.

Kai didn't say anything. Just stared at Tyson, who in return looked pretty uncomfortable, so just decided to let this talk go for another time, so instead he said, "Nice to see you again, Kai."

Kai looked at him and turned ignoring his _ex_-teammate.

Tyson let let his shoulders drop and tried to go past Kai and upon the stage when he was pushed backwards and fell to the ground, spilling his drink on himself.

"Don't go near her." Tyson looked up and stared again into Kai's eyes.

"I need to talk to her, Kai." he said angrily to the taller man while he stood up.

"I don't care. You won't."

Tyson felt fury wash upon him. How dare he decided what he will or not do? He was about to say something when he noticed Kai's right wrist: a medium size blue triangle.

_What the fuck?_

Lights went out and music started to play. The Dj's boot lighted up and suddenly people were dancing and a song started.

Tyson looked in shock at Hilary who started to sing.

Hilary started off by going where Mariah and Ray where dancing on the stage and sang to them directly, "_Get this party started on a Saturday night. Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive. Sendin' out the message to all of my friends," _She grabbed Mariah's hand and spin her twice and gave her back to Ray while she sang,_ "We'll be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz." _while she made a driving gesture.

"_I got lots style, got my gold diamond rings" She_ showed her hand to the crowd revealing one shinny _engagement_ ring _"I can go for miles if you know what I mean" _she continued while winking_._

"_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started. I'm comin' up so you better get this party started"_ She then walked towards the side of the stage, crunched down and sang to where Julia and Mariam were, who in returned danced more exaggerated than before, _"Pumpin' the volume, breakin' down' to the beat. Cruisin' through the west side. We'll be checkin' the scene"_

She stood up and made a swirl and swung her hips according to the music, _"Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast."_ She then jumped up and stood on the speaker, "_I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass_" The crown went crazy on the last statement of the young singer.

"_Pull up to the bumber, get out of the car"_ Hilary jumped back from the speaker and went over the Dj's boot and danced with him _"License plate says stunner number 1 superstar"_

Tyson did not believe his eyes or ears. Hilary was pretty, but never, ever, he knew she could sing or dance like _that_. He looked around and could not spot Kai anymore, but he did see Tala, Brian and Spencer on the far end looking at the stage while enjoying the show.

_Damn_,Tyson thought, _even they are having a good time…_

Tyson returned to the task of drooling over Hilary while she continued her show.

"_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started. I'm comin' up so you better get this party started" _She fist-bumped the Dj and came back to the front of the stage.

"_Makin' my connection as I enter the room. Everybody's chillin' as I set up the groove" _Tyson saw how Hilary waved over to where the Max was now dancing with Mariam. Max returned the gesture excitedly.

"_Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat, Everybody is dancing and their dancin' for me…right Kenny?!" _Hilary spotted Kenny dancing along with Raul, Johnny and Emily.

Kenny went beyond red and shyly waved back to Hilary, who in returned laughed and continued, _"I'm your operator, you can call anytime,"_ Hilary made a call-me gesture to someone Tyson couldn't see and that made his blood boil. Catcalls were heard. _"I'll be your connection to the party line"_

She turned and danced with Mariah who had her back to Ray so it looked like an human sandwich dance, _"I'm comin' up so you better get this party started. I'm comin' up so you better get this party started"_

She then went back to the front of the stage and started jumping while making a gesture for everyone to copy her. And most of the crowd did, _"Get this party started. Get this party started right now. Get this party started, get this party started." _Hilary then stopped jumping and sang the last line while dancing to the remaining tunes.

_"Get this party started right now!"_

Everybody screamed and clapped, while she bowed and thanked everyone, "Thank you! Thank you!" She turned to Mariah and motioned her to stand by her side.

While looking at her friend she said, "Thank you for being an awesome best friend. For sticking up for me and helping me through my darkest times. Happy birthday, Mariah!"

Mariah threw her arms around Hilary who hugged her right back.

"_**Hilary!**_" Mariah stiffed and Hilary paled.

"Fuck," Hilary heard Mariah mutter under her breath while both girls turned to see Tyson who yelled from the floor, down from the stage.

Hilary let go of Mariah and gave her a smile, "I think I will go."

"But, Hilary!" Mariah pouted while her friend placed the microphone back on its stand.

"No, really. I don't want anything to ruin the night. Plus, it will be just awkward. We will go and meet you for an after party, okay?" Hilary said while getting of the stage. Mariah looked pretty bummed but nodded while Ray came behind her and embraced her.

Hilary was making her way though the crowd who parted to let her thru but suddenly her path was blocked by her ex-good for nothing-boyfriend.

"Hilary," he breathed, "Can we talk? Please?"

She felt her temper rising but controlled it. This was awkward; no music was playing for even the Dj was watching the little encounter. She looked around and saw the many familiar faces of her friends and acquaintances. She was NOT going to be embarrassed by him again.

"Tyson, there's nothing to talk about. Please, get out of my way." out of the corner of her eye she saw movement but she turned her head and mouthed a silent _no._ Then turned to Tyson, "Move, please."

"Not until you hear me out! I'm sorry, Hilary! I swear I've changed. I messed up, but I want to make it up to y-" Hilary cut him off.

"No, I don't wanna hear it, Tyson. We are done. We have been over since the moment you decided to pull out your true face." She then proceeded to walk around him but he caught her by her left arm.

"Let me go, Tyson." She hissed without making eye contact with him, "Or I will embarrass you like you embarrassed me by cheating with that bitch." Tyson cringed at that statement but stayed put.

Julia and Raul, who were really close to the pair, motioned to move but what happened next stopped them and surprised everybody.

Hilary slapped Tyson.

Tyson let go of her arm and proceeded to put his own hand over his now swelling cheek, "Hilary," He begged, "Please, let us talk."

"You know what, Tyson?" Hilary went back to stand to the stage and made a motion to Mariah to give her the Mic.

The stunned pink-head was in shock of everything that was happening, so it was Ray who gave the microphone to Hilary. She then took his arm to make him come lower to her and whispered something to him.

Hilary then came back to where Tyson was standing, while Ray told something to Mariah, who then snapped back into reality with a grin and went to talk to the Dj.

"Let's do it, Tyson. Let's talk… on my own terms." She said while standing in front of him.

Tyson's heart almost stopped. She was so close that it looked like she was going to kiss him. He felt hope came back with full force.

_Maybe she would sing me a song that expressed her feelings and how she missed him, _He thought_  
_

The music started; a very slow tune. He lowered his head to capture the brunette's lips, but before he could she started singing as she pushed him away from her with so much force that he went stumbling down.

"_Please don't come around talking 'bout you love me. Cuz that love shit just ain't for me."_ She started swinging her hips, _"And I don't wanna hear that you adore me."_

She then came close to where Tyson was sitting in shock in the floor and kneeled beside him, _"And I know that all you're doin is runnin your mind games. Don't you know my game beats these games? So your best bet is to be straight with me."_

Hilary suddenly stood up and walked back to the center of the dance floor. People were dancing, others were in shock, and some others were enjoying the show she was pulling.

Hilary then took someone's hand and pulled him close to her. Tyson went into a total and complete state of shock, many images going very fast around his head until something clicked:

_**He didn't want him near Hilary…**_

_**The matching tattoos…**_

_**The engagement ring…**_

_Maybe…maybe she is just pretending?_ Tyson thought in disbelief, while trying to convince himself that what was happening in front of him was not real.

Hilary was dancing very sensually with Kai, who in return gripped her hips and kissed her neck. She turned her head towards Tyson who decided to stand up and walk very slowly towards the couple but was stopped by Hilary's voice.

"_So if you wanna talk, lets talk! If you won't talk, I'll walk, yeah its like that."_ She briefly kissed Kai on the lips and smiled up to him, _"Got a new man, he's waiting out back."_ Kai kissed her once more before letting go of her.

He went to stand by Tala who was laughing hysterically at Tyson's shock face. Kai couldn't blame his redhead friend. He also had a smirk on his face while looking at his _girlfriend-soon to be-wife_ finally saying all she wanted to her **ex**-boyfriend.

"_Now when I say I'm through, I'm through. Basically, I'm through with you!"_ Hilary went around the circle the crowd had formed around them and found Mariah and winked at her, who in return, smiled at her.

She turned to Tyson and went to stand in front of him, _"Whatcha wanna say, had to have it your way, had to play games. Now you are beggin me to stay."_ Tyson tried to say something but Hilary quickly stopped him by putting a hand in front of her.

"_There you go, lookin pitiful, just because I let you go. There you go, talking 'bout you want me back. But sometimes its like that, so…There you go, talking 'bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go. There you go cause your lies got old, look at you."_ She pointed to all of him _"There you go."_

"Hilary, please stop this! I've changed," Tyson practically yelled at her, "Lets talk like adults!" He was really exasperated.

Hilary went from pissed to mad. She gripped the mic harder and practically poured her emotions into the next lines, _"Please don't come around talkin 'bout how you changed." _She gave looked at him straight in the eyes, "_How you said good-bye to what's-her-name. All it sounds like to me is new game"_

After that line, Johnny, Raul, Enrique and Ozuma gave out a "oooooooowwwwww!" as if she just hit a nerve.

Tyson was beyond embarrassed. Why was this happening to him?

Hilary smiled at him in wickedly way. She gestured Julia and Mariah to come to her. As soon as they did the three of them started dancing; Hilary never took her eyes off Tyson, and she continued her sweet musical revenge.

While dancing with her two friends like they owned the place, she sang _"And I was right when I thought I'd be much better off without you. Had to get myself from around you, cuz my life was all about you!"_

Tyson tried to turn around and get past the dancing girls but was stopped by Spencer and Brian,

"Oh no, horny boy. This song is just for you." Spencer smirked at the bluenette.

Tyson tried to push past the Russians but was impossible. He felt a tap on his shoulder and as soon as he turned he regretted it.

Hilary then grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him close, _"So you say you wanna talk, I don't. Say you wanna change, I won't. Yeah, its like that."_ She let him go and walked backwards.

"_Had your chance, won't take you back. Now what! whatcha think 'bout that."_ She looked around and danced around the circle with the crowd. "_When I say I'm through, I'm through. Basically I'm through with you." _All the nightclub was dancing_ "Whatcha' wanna say. Had to have it your way, had to play games. Now you're begging me to stay."_

Hilary chanted the chorus one more time and walked to where Kai was leaning against the stage besides Tala. Gave him a smile and made a move that he understood; he picked her up by her waist and pulled her up on the stage not before stealing another kiss from the singer.

From up the stage, Hilary returned the Mic to its place and grabbed the stand with both hands while looking at Tyson again. "_Oooh, don't you wish you could turn the hands of time. Don't you wish that you still were mine. Don't you wish I'd take you back. Don't you wish that things were simple like that"_

She smiled, satisfied with herself and finished the song she had written as soon as Kai came into her life; as soon as he appeared in front of her dorm at the University, she knew, that she wouldn't be hurt again.

_"Didn't miss a good thing til' it's gone. But I knew it wouldn't be long Til' you came running back, missing my love. There you go" _She then added a last line to the song that she didn't write at the time:

_"Now I've got someone to love and loves me back."_

She then bowed to the crowd who went crazy with her song. She smiled, waved and then walked again to the side of the stage and let herself be caught by two strong arms. How thankful she was for having this man in her life.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tyson almost at the exit of the club, then, while still at Kai's arms, she yelled at him...

"Thank you, Tyson!" Said man turned in time to watch his former best friend and ex-girlfriend kiss sweetly…

Hope you enjoyed,

Dess


End file.
